legendoftheseekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
S01E03- Kopfgeld
Kopfgeld '''ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel von '''Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Ein Kopfgeldjäger lässt mit Hilfe von RIchards Zahn eine Karte machen, die immer Richards momentanen Standort anzeigt. So wird der mit einem Kopfgeld gesuchte Richard von Kopfgeldjägern gejagt, während er einer Frau hilft ihren Bruder zu finden. Handlung Ein Kopfgeldjäger bekommt den Zahn den Richard immer um seinen Hals hält und erkennt diesen auf dem Kopfgeldfoto von Richard.Unterdessen wird ein junge wegen dem Diebstahl von Essen von den D'Haranern verhaftet.Der Kopfgeldjäger lässt mit Hilfe des Zahnes und des Kartenmachers Sebastian eine Karte erstellen, die immer den genauen Standpunkt von Richard zeigt.Richard, Zedd und Kahlan jagen einen Hasen, den Zedd mit seinem Zauberfeuer röstet. Sie treten in eine Falle und finden sich Kopf über in den Bäumen hängen, als sie von dem Kopfgeldjäger angegriffen werde. Sie können sich verteidigen und die Kopfgeldjäger verjagen. Dabei finden sie die Karte des Kopfgeldjägers.thumb|252px|Die Karte die Richards Standort anzeigt In einer Bar überlegen sie was zu tun sind und sehen einen Steckbrief mit Richard. Eine Frau hilft den drei zu fliehen, als die Leute in der Bar Richard gefangen nehmen wollen.Die Frau erzählt den drei, dass ein Shadrin ihren Bruder entführt hat und sie Hilfe benötigt.Unterdessen verkauft Sebastian eine weitere Version der Karte an einen Kopfgeldjäger.Der zweite Kopfgeldjäger greift Richard an und wird besiegt. Zedd will sich nun um den Kartenmacher kümmern, wärend Kahlan, Richard und die Frau den Shadrin suchen wollen.Sebastian verkauft nun schon wieder eine Version seiner Karte an einen dritten Kopfgeldjäger.Der erste Kopfgeldjäger geht zu Sebastian, erfährt von der dritten Karte und verfolgt den dritten Kopfgeldjäger.Richard und Kahlan diskutieren unterdessen ob die Geschichte der Frau war ist. Sie finden eine Höhle in die die Frau hineinrennt.Zedd redet unterdessen mit dem Kartenmacher und lässt eine Karte anfertigen, mit dessen Hilfe er den dritten Kopfgeldjäger finden kann.In der Höhle überweltigt die Frau Kahlan und Richard. Kahlan bleibt in der Höhle und Richard wird von ihr an ihren Karren gebunden.thumb|238px|Richard an den Karren gebunden Kahlan trifft in der Hähle auf den Shadrin, kann aber fliehen.Richard wird von der Frau unterdessen entführt.Die Beiden Kopfgeldjäger streiten sich außerdem um die Karte und kämpfen.Die Frau bedroht einen D'Harer und will mit den D'Harern um den Sucher verhandeln. Sie erzählt Richard das ihr Bruder gefangen genommen wurde und sie ihn eintauschen will.Ihr Bruder wird unterdessen von den D'Harern verspottet.Während die beiden Kopfgeldjäger entschließen zusammen zu arbeitet greift Kahlan die Frau und und will Richard retten.Genau in diesem moment mischen sich die beiden Kopfgeldjäger ein und haben Kahlan, Richard und die Frau in ihrer Gewalt, bis Zedd die drei rettet.Richard entschließt sich trotz allem der Frau zu helfen. Sie schmieden einen Plan.Wärend Kahlan und Richard sich verstecken lässt die Frau sich von den D'Harern gefangen nehmen und gib ihnen die falsche Karte.Diese Karte führt sie zu den Kopfgeldjägern, die in der Höhle des Shadrin liegen.Dadurch werden die Soldaten in die Höhle gelockt, die von Zedd verschlossen sind.Die Frau kann sich befreien und zusammen mit Richard und Kahlan die restlichen Soldaten überweltigen.Die Frau bedankt sich und reist in der Bar den Steckbrief von Richard ab.Abends am Lagerfeuer nutzt Zedd die drei Karten und macht aus der Tinte der Karten wieder Richard Zahn. Darsteller 'Hauptdarsteller' *'Craig Horner als Richard Cypher' *'Bridget Regan als Kahlan Amnell' *'Bruce Spence als Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander' 'Gast- und Nebendarsteller' *'Ted Raimi als Sebastian' *'Laura Gordon als Lilly' *'Antonio Te Maiohi als Denfir' *'Kelson Henderson als Rolf' *'Hori Ahipene als Gunther' *'Anto Tennet als Liam' 'Quelle:' Legendoftheseeker.de Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode